


Desires of a Jinrou

by MangaBitch



Category: Shiki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Hate Sex, M/M, Roommates, Sexual Tension, Unwanted affection, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:25:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8784907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MangaBitch/pseuds/MangaBitch
Summary: Tatsumi has escaped Sotoba with Natsuno and is hiding in an apartment in the city with him. While learning to put up with each other they become aware of the sexual tension between them. But will Natsuno resist these urges and stay away or will he lose to Tatsumi's advances and give in?





	

atsuno felt himself coming to wearily; his body ached slightly from the injuries he had received earlier in his fight. His head was dizzy and hurt like a mother; he was weak from lack of blood and he was confused as all hell.

"Ah...You're awake Natsuno-san" a surprised voice said from beside him.

Natsuno turned his head slowly to which his eyes widened with shock and anger. Tatsumi was sat opposite him upon a black leather couch wearing a red vest blouse and black trousers. He had an amused yet taunting smirk on his face as he watched the young teen.

"How?! What the hell? Where am I?" Natsuno snapped angrily trying to free himself to no avail.

Tatsumi chuckled as he watched the teen squirm; for a newborn he was quite feisty and he enjoyed that. Compared to annoying, whiny, obedient Shiki; Natsuno was independent, feisty and quick witted. He got to his feet slowly and approached the teen "Considering your pretty messed up you move around fine" he teased slyly.

Natsuno shot him an angry glare and bared his teeth; what the hell was going on and how on earth had he got here? Last thing he recalled was attempting to blow himself and this guy up after destroying Sotoba.

Tatsumi smiled wickedly and tilted the youth's head up with his thumb and fingers; he stared into his deep violet eyes intently reading his expression "I like that look in your eyes; primal, vicious and intense; much like your Jinrou nature" he said playfully his tone cruel.

When he first met the teen his plan had been to kill him due to his discovery of their kind. To torture him further he had his best friend Tohru commit the act to taunt both him as well as Megumi for disobeying him. However upon watching him grow and act out his plans to destroy Sotoba's shiki infestation he had been intrigued by the boy. He had come to agree with Sunako's plan to have him join her as it would be a waste to kill him.

Tatsumi slammed his lips onto Natsuno's locking him in an intense and passionate kiss. They tasted sweet and were soft as an infant's; it felt better than he had expected.

Natsuno sat in his seat; shock and confusion filling his body; he was so confused as to what Tatsumi had in mind for him. If he was planning to torture him he was doing a damn good job because he was getting a little afraid.

Tatsumi slid his tongue into Natsuno's mouth much to the teen's dismay; however after forced compliance he managed to gain entrance. He wound his tongue around the teen's own enjoying the sensation.

Natsuno closed his eyes wanting to disappear; why the hell was his enemy kissing him and what else was he gonna do? He would rather die than do what he had in mind for him; however due to his new state that would prove to be impossible.

Eventually he bit Tatsumi's lip causing him to wince in pain and pull back; Natsuno shot him a hateful look while panting heavily. Tatsumi stared at him intrigued by this boy; he was the first person to fight him back and reject his advances. That fire he had sensed about him was there now burning in his eyes and he liked it.

He wiped his lip smirking "You're the first person to show me such defiance; you really are an interesting individual" Tatsumi chuckled.

"You try that crap again and you'll get worse!" Natsuno spat venomously his eyes filled with rage and disgust.

Tatsumi grinned wickedly "I can't promise you that cutie; you see I've had an interest in you for a while. I like feisty, stubborn boys like you; Obedient goody goodies are boring" he explained deviously.

Natsuno felt a cold shiver run down his spine; this guy _LIKED_ him?! Looking back on their past meetings it was hard to even consider it. But then again he was a sadistic, perverse fucker so it wasn't impossible.

"I'm gonna grab something from the fridge; be a good boy because Sunako and Seishin are gonna visit later" Tatsumi warned playfully.

Natsuno frowned crossly but obeyed; if he was free he would beat the shit out of this guy but had nowhere to go. But at the same time where would he go? He had no clue where he was, no money or a place to stay. He could at least leech the benefits off this guy for what it was worth.

Eventually Tatsumi came back with two glasses of red liquid; without him saying a word Natsuno knew what it was from the smell. His eyes started to burn with hunger a red glow emanating from his pupils. Tatsumi smirked "Despite your bitching you still hunger for blood like a normal Jinrou" he teased in cruel amusement.

"S...Shut up!" Natsuno hissed panting heavily. His body ached and hungered for the cold red liquid before him. Given the chance he would probably drink the whole fridge content but couldn't.

Tatsumi frowned in annoyance and drank his own first; he would make him suffer for that intolerance. He was forgetting who had the upper hand right now which was no good if he wanted to eat. After finishing his glassful he sighed pleasantly; blood really did taste better when chilled. It had a more refreshing flavour than it did when warm.

He then stared at the ravenous teen sat before him "So you gonna behave?" he teased rocking the glass in his hand.

Natsuno clicked his teeth in defiance; there was no way he was gonna obey this guy. He would rather be beaten and tortured than obey.

Tatsumi sighed heavily "Fine have it your way" he muttered crossly. He tipped the entire glass into his mouth much to the teen's dismay. Suddenly he grabbed Natsuno's face in his hand and slammed his lips onto his once more forcing the liquid down his throat.

Natsuno was torn between a choice; he hated being forcefully kissed by this guy _again_ but he was enjoying the sensation of the cold blood rushing down his neck. Mixed with the saliva of Tatsumi's tongue it tasted really sweet. He moaned slightly into the kiss as the blood poured into him and Tatsumi pushed further into it. He hated it and yet he loved it at the same time; he was changing and he didn't like it.

Eventually Tatsumi pulled away after the blood was consumed; saliva slightly pulling between their lips and blood spilling slightly over their bottom lips. That was the most intense thing he had ever done; and he loved it.

He licked his lips deviously savouring the flavours on his lips; he then looked down at the satisfied yet stunned teen. He could tell from his expression he was thrown for a loop on how he should feel. "You enjoy that brat?" he teased mischievously flashing his fangs in a smile. He had many plans for Natsuno but would seduce and train him slowly so he could get more fun while doing so.

Natsuno gave him a desirous yet beaten look his eyes intense yet hazy; he was drained of any desire to fight but his hunger was satisfied. His fighting spark all but gone for the minute and he was lost in what had just happened.

Tatsumi's eyes widened slightly at his expression and was lost for words; he was amused, stunned and turned on all at the same time. Damn did this teen have an effect on him; he turned away quickly to take a shower.

After he was gone Natsuno clicked his teeth again and looked away; he hated himself for enjoying it but found a part of himself wanting more. He was so angry about what was happening but couldn't do anything to stop it. But if it meant not being killed he would go through with it regardless.

_**In bathroom** _

Tatsumi was in the shower cleaning his body of sweat, blood and filth. After their little fight earlier and the events that had just occurred his body was rather unclean. He had not washed as after binding Natsuno he had run an errand of getting blood and food to satisfy them.

Water cascaded over his ears, face and body like a waterfall; it was soothing yet annoying. Despite being a Jinrou he still needed to clean himself and take care of his hygiene which was annoying. He remembered Natsuno's angry hateful expression; then the lustful one he had given after being forced to eat.

Tatsumi lowered his left hand towards his member and began stroking it gently Natsuno's face in his mind. He had found himself wanting the young Jinrou since his meeting him for the first time yet it had become stronger since his transformation. He moaned, panted and grunted as he quickened his pace moving his hand faster and harder against his member. His body grew hotter and his body tingled with desire and lust; a hunger spreading through him like no other.

Eventually he climaxed hard a muffled yell and moans escaping his lip as to not be heard. He would save that for another time when he was finally able to take Natsuno. Afterward his body became heavy and weakened; but he felt satisfied. He opened his eyes slowly his mind foggy and disconnected slightly. He had been so lost in his desires he had forgotten where he was. He had never wanted a person so strongly as he had this boy before; and he liked the way he made him feel.

He chuckled in amusement at the thought of taking Natsuno forcefully and fucking his brains out. The desirous yet angry expression he would make as he rammed him hard up the ass. The fiery, stubborn blue haired boy shattering in his hands like glass and giving into desire and lust; it made him almost want to touch himself again but he held back for the sake of his hunger.

_**After** _

Tatsumi exited the bathroom a towel upon his head and wearing black jeans; he was not wearing a shirt as it was too warm and to wind up Natsuno further. I mean it was his home so he could do what he wanted in it.

Natsuno was sat in the chair his head tilted back staring at the ceiling deep in thought. He barely noticed Tatsumi coming in or his new appearance.

"Something on your mind boy?" Tatsumi teased playfully. He would never get tired of messing with him for the sake of Natsuno's reaction.

Natsuno looked at him and upon seeing him just about shat himself. Fear, anxiety, anger and confusion filled his eyes as he tried to comprehend the situation before him. "W...What the hell are you doing?!" he spat angrily his tone hinted with anxiety.

"Drying my hair what does it look like?" Tatsumi said bluntly his tone confused yet playful. He wanted to laugh so badly but he was holding back for the sake of entertainment.

Natsuno looked away hiding the awkward blush flushing his cheeks; he had been hiding the fact that he was gay for a while and had been crushing on Tohru. But now he was having a difficult time with his hatred yet sexual urge for Tatsumi.

Tatsumi removed the towel from his head allowing it to drop; he had his suspicions that Natsuno was gay and was obviously correct. He himself being openly bisexual and proud; he was good at sensing certain traits about others. Being the gaydar, hidden secret aura, up to no good aura, secret romance aura, and his personal favourite; horny radar.

He approached Natsuno quietly to which the teen didn't look up once but was still blushing wildly. He was biting his lip slightly trying to fight the temptation and desire within him which amused Tatsumi greatly. Even when he tried to fight against it his body was always honest and he couldn't hide his emotions from him.

Tatsumi placed his hands upon the teens thighs gently making him breathe in quickly. He slowly slid his hands up Natsuno's legs towards his belt to which the boy clenched his fists. He could see him fighting against it but also being somewhat aroused by what was going on.

He looked at the belt holding the hidden package Natsuno held and slowly pulled at it with his finger and undid it. He heard Natsuno breath in quickly and his heart rate was increasing; he was getting turned on and scared at the same time.

Tatsumi smirked and stopped getting up and leaving Natsuno where he sat and picked up his towel off the ground. He hummed casually and went to find some food to eat; I mean blood strengthened him but he had the urge for some food.

Natsuno who was still in shock about what had just happened (while somewhat turned on) sat there in confusion. He was trying to figure out what the fuck had just happened and how he should be feeling right now.

Tatsumi grabbed some cold teriyaki chicken out of the fridge along with some chocolate milk and melon bread off the counter. He then closed the fridge and made his way to the couch snacks in hand.

"Why?..." Natsuno muttered quietly under his breath. This guy was so hard to understand it was driving him mad.

"Hmm?" Tatsumi said muffled by the bread packet held in his teeth. Was this kid finally talking to him?

Natsuno glared at him his violet eyes burning with rage "WHY DO YOU KEEP MESSING WITH ME LIKE THIS?!" he raged angrily.

Tatsumi sighed heavily and approached the couch with his goods and then placed them down. He then turned to Natsuno with a blunt expression "Because you're cute and easy to mess with" he said without hesitation.

Natsuno was taken aback; he didn't know whether to be insulted, mad or touched by that comment. He wasn't expecting him to be so god damn honest about it either.

"You've gone quiet all of a sudden" Tatsumi teased playfully. His unpredictability amused and intrigued him; it was one of the reasons he liked him.

"So...You're gay too" Natsuno said quietly hesitation in his tone.

Tatsumi smiled and took a bite of melon bread "Mmm-hmm been openly bisexual for about 6 years now" he confessed through a mouthful.

Natsuno looked at him with a look of pure shock "S...Six years?" he stammered his voice filled with amazement and shock.

Tatsumi took another mouthful "That's right brat; I came out when I was 18 before I became a Jinrou" he explained.

Natsuno didn't think he was that old; he only looked about 20-21 but he was obviously wrong. Hell when he used to dress in a shirt and shorts he looked about 18 at a push.

He hesitated then asked quietly "How...How old are you?" he asked curiously.

"23; I've been the same age since I became like this" Tatsumi revealed honestly his tone blunt.

Natsuno went quiet and thoughtful; now wonder this guy was so experienced and cocky. He had been out longer than him and was more experienced in things like this. It kinda explained a lot about his confidence and overly forward nature.

He then panicked; this guy was 8 years older than him and making moves on him? He was either into Shouta smut or just liked cute boys. It was very confusing and infuriating to think that he was the prey of a perverted Jinrou.

Tatsumi stared at him as he watched Natsuno ponder all these thoughts in his head. It was a wonder he didn't fall asleep from pushing himself so much. I mean even Jinrou were capable of sleep of they wanted to. And when they were low on energy without a food source it helped reserve energy.

"Would you relax kid? I prefer personality first then looks when it comes to my men. So its mainly your attitude I like; the fact that you're a looker is a bonus" Tatsumi explained a hint of annoyance in his tone.

Natsuno sighed in relief at the fact this guy wasn't a Shouta chaser; But his personality still made him a creep. Jeez he needed sleep after stressing this much; it was wearing him out.

Tatsumi sat there enjoying his meal slowly; this kid sure was interesting and he was looking forward to more interesting moments like this in the future. He had plenty in store for the kid and was looking forward to what the future had in store.


End file.
